


They Are

by lucyshiki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyshiki/pseuds/lucyshiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of them knew how deep their trust for each other. But they also knew, more deep their feeling, more burden they will share later. A dedicated fic for AoMomo Week on Tumblr :"D</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Are

 

It was not like he ignored her presence at all. It wasn’t.

From the start, they always had been together. In every aspect of his life, she always would be on his side.

Because their togetherness for a long time, of course each of them knew well  theirselves. Without asking or thinking.

When she was sad, before he asked why, he would know what happened and lent her a shoulder to cry. When he was happy, she’d smile with him, chirping all the way to home and ended up buying ice creams in a convenience store near their neighborhood.

They always be together. Eventhough they wouldn’t know what the reason behind neither since when. Before they realized, each presence of them had always been right. And common.

Aomine Daiki. Momoi Satsuki.

Without people told them, they would know how strong their bond for each other. And it’s true.

.

.

.

No. Daiki was not turning his gaze from the bitter taste perceived by his childhood friend. No.

He was not as stupid and ignorant like his usual appearance. Though perhaps he was not quite sensitive to the surrounding matter, but if it had concern on Satsuki , he would not hesitate to find out why.

That look. That smile.

All those were before his eyes told him that she was not her ownself. If the pink haired girl said that she was fine, it was a lie. Daiki knew it.

Because the cause of the bitterness his childhood friend felt was affect of his actions, as well his teammates.

Daiki knows it .

On the contrary he knew—by secret—how Satsuki wanted for their togetherness with other teammates reconciled again, which she expressed in Tetsu. He knew it.

However his ego prevented him from saying the word " sorry ", his choky habit closed his mind to be able to restoring their old conditions beforehand .

Made a cause of bitterness and distress for Satsuki alone. Even the girl must follow wherever he goes, although to be honest she was definitely wanted to be in same school with a guy she liked.

Daiki felt that he was a burden to Satsuki .

And he should be able to release the burden from her shoulders , if his ego and stupidity prevented  him to do so.

.

.

.

When the numbers displayed on the scoreboard that shows the reality. A nostalgic feeling stabbed. Tightness. Frustration. Mixed into one.

And somehow he momentarily gazing toward the bench next to the field, saw the pink-haired girl standing with her mouth shut. Both watery eyes, but a small smile on her lips. Her expression said that she was relieved. Although the expression enclosed by grief, but Daiki still could feel a relief Satsuki express before. And guilt plagued him instantly.

Daiki looked at the ceiling after that stage. Inhale slowly.

So maybe this is the time, where he can take a load off of the shoulders of the girl. In the end.

.

.

.

He leaned back against the cold tile floor terrace above the stadium . He chose a pretty lonely place indeed . For some reason he wanted some silence. His mind drifted towards defeat he had just experienced. Genesis was repeated in his head painful, relentless. However, his focus was sometimes splitted to recalling Satsuki’s expression. There was a feeling of heat in his current recall .

" Aomine - kun . "

A girl's voice rattled his eardrums . With one eye closed he looked at the girl.

" Hmm ? "

" Where have you been anyway? What are you doing here? " Come quickly , we must go back , Aomine - kun , " she said .

Daiki still looked Satsuki with one eye , he analyzes the state of the girl .

No tears at both ends of her eyes again. There was no expression of sadness on her face at all .

Relief uncertain course, hanging in her face this time . And a smile coupled with a sullen expression which showed Satsuki’s typical .

"Later . I want some fresh air , " he said .

" Mou ~ once again you're like that , " she protested .

Daiki leaned his head back up the tiles, looked at the expanse of stars in the autum night sky. His mind was still drifting, dreamy. Wrestling with his feelings .

Satsuki only budge. Her eyes stared in wonder at the behavior of her childhood friend.

" Aomine - "

" Oi , Satsuki , " Daiki cut before Satsuki could finish her sentence .

" Yes ? "

" Tomorrow you have time? "

Satsuki looks considering something before she nodded . " I think there is , what is it ? "

Daiki put his arm over his face , closing almost half of his face . With a soft voice , he said , " Stay with me to find shoes tomorrow . "

" Eh ? "

Response Daiki obtained, made him feel stupid. He sighed heavily. " Why ? "

" A-Am I just hearing something wrong ? " Satsuki asked with a somewhat skeptical tone .

Daiki turning her eyes . " No . "

Only the autumn breeze was heard on the long pause. Both Daiki and Satsuki did not open their mouth stuff though, still brooded in their thoughts . Daiki felt, at least by asking Satsuki accompany him to buy shoes , will make the girl happy or relieved , but what he got was a stare in shock .

" Why in sudden ? " Satsuki asked again .

" I just feel like practicing more . Is that a problem ? " he replied with a tone blindly .

Satsuki shook her head . " No. It just is not like usual Aomine - kun . "

" Indeed I was like, what ? "

" Stupid , careless , selfish , stubborn , not senstitif , and so on , " said Satsuki quickly .

" Whatever you say , but can you or not ? "

Inevitably she was smiling broadly . With a view either difficult to explain by Daiki , she nodded her  head.

"Of course ~ Come on then , Dai - chan ! "

Ah , he heard the call again . Although he did not admit that he missed , it did not mean he hates to call for this . No. However, call it has a special meaning for Daiki . Special call from Satsuki him . And only he who has the call .

In the end he realized that by launching a call back from her lips , indicating that he had removed the load and burden far from her little shoulders .

A smile that tugged at Satsuki 's face this time, was the best . There are no lies , nor compulsion behind it . Only sincerity . Existing pure happiness . Her gaze returned as before . There are no barriers for her again .

 

She is Satsuki that he had known since they do not yet know what the meaning of a friend. What is the meaning of trust, and what is the meaning of love.

And Daiki realized that the presence of Satsuki on the one hand is torture for himself, but can not be denied that acknowlege which Satsuki capable on waking him on the right path.

And Daiki know also that the burden is on his shoulders now just because a happy moment for the existence of Satsuki.

That's it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I wrote about at all. It's just so sudden since it's my first fic after take a long hiatus, also my second fic on English. So I am so sorry if there's some grammatical errors, since English isn't my first language  
> At least let's celebrate AoMomo Week and all hell yeah for this OTP :"D #sohappy


End file.
